Coming Of Age
by evilpanda 52hertz
Summary: Member Bangtan merayakan Coming of Age sang maknae mereka, tetapi Jungkook hanya menunggu hadiah oleh seseorang. Oneshoot Yoonkook/Sugakook/kookga BTS JungkookxSuga


**Coming of Age**

Story by: EvilPanda

Cast: **Jungkook x Suga**

Genre: romance

Rate : T

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. This story and plot are MINE. Mohon maaf atas kesamaan judul ataupun tempat. No Plagiarism.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"haha ini akan menyenangkan hyung"

"hahaha..tentu saja"

"aku tidak menyangka dia sudah dewasa"

"uh huh..aku masih menganggapnya anak kecil haha"

Yoongi terusik.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sejak kapan Hoseok dan Taehyung berkumpul dikamar nya dan Seokjin saat matahari pun belum menampakkan sinarnya.

Tidak masalah jika dua orang itu datang kekamarnya dengan diam, tapi apa faktanya?

Sudah hampir satu jam dua orang itu, dan juga Seokjin, tertawa selayaknya diruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Jika kalian masih ingin hidup, pergilah dari ruangan ini sekarang juga" Suara berat Yoongi menginterupsi kegiatan tiga orang yang duduk dikasur milik Seokjin saat ini.

Seokjin menahan tawanya lalu mengajak Hoseok dan Taehyung keluar kamarnya dan Yoongi.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi terusik.

Tapi bukan karena suara berisik para member nya, tapi karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden jendela nya.

Mau tidak mau pria berkulit putih itu bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan malas dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka menuju kamar mandi.

.

Yoongi menguap bosan menunggu Seokjin yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya yang tak kunjung matang.

"hyung, aku ada diruanganku, panggil aku kalau sudah selesai".

Seokjin hanya menggumam menjawab ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka pintu ruang kerja nya dan melihat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang berada tepat disebelah boneka kumamon miliknya.

Dan..bunga mawar merah ditangan boneka kumamon.

Tangannya terulur menggapai kepala kumamon lalu menggumam, "nanti saja".

.

.

"kau bodoh atau apa? Bukan begitu caranya, biar aku saja"

"tapi aku juga ingin membuatnya, biar aku saja, kau siapkan buah-buahan nya saja sana"

"kau saja yang menyiapkan buahnya, biar aku yang melakukannya"

 **Ck..**

"menurut kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

Jimin dan Taehyung seketika terdiam dan menengok kearah ruang tengah yang dimana Yoongi sedang duduk santai dengan wajah garang nya.

"kuperhatikan daritadi cake itu sama sekali tidak berubah, jim, kau yang melapisi cake nya dengan whipped cream, dan Tae yang menyiapkan buahnya, beres kan? sekarang aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan kalian lagi"

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Taehyung yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"hyung..geser sedikit" Namjoon menggeser tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap laki-laki berambut hijau itu heran seolah berkata _'apa-yang-kau-lakukan?'_

Namjoon menghitung lembaran-lembaran yang ada digenggamannya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Yoongi.

"hanya kau yang belum menulis suratmu"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk merayakan coming of age –nya Jungkook"

Yoongi meraih kertas dan pulpen yang disodorkan oleh Namjoon dan langsung menulis kata '파이팅!' (fighting!) yang memenuhi kertas itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon melihat heran dan bertanya-tanya pada Yoongi yang kini sudah meninggalkannya.

.

Seokjin dan Hoseok masih berkutat dengan photocard Jungkook mulai dari predebut hingga sekarang.

Hoseok memasukkan salah satu foto Jungkook kedalam album foto yang sudah ia siapkan.

Sedangkan Seokjin, ia memilih-milih foto untuk dimasukkan kedalam album foto.

"ini juga untuk merayakan coming of age?" Seokjin bergumam seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Yoongi, yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar.

"setahuku coming of age identik dengan bunga, parfum dan ciuman, tapi kalian.."

"kita hanya ingin memberikan yang berbeda untuk maknae kita hyung" kali ini Hoseok yang menjawab.

Yoongi menggidikkan bahunya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur miliknya.

.

.

Suasana dorm BTS saat ini..

Riuh.

Bagaimana tidak?

Semua member BTS bahagia merayakan maknae mereka yang sudah dewasa dan legal(?)

Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat salah satu foto yang terdapat di album foto yang dibuat oleh Hoseok dan Jin.

"hahaha, kau terlihat sangat lucu di foto ini"

"dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh hahaha"

Jungkook ikut tertawa melihat hyung nya yang terbahak-bahak hingga sakit perut.

Yoongi hanya melihat mereka dari balik meja makan, ia meneguk cola nya dan tersenyum simpul.

.

"ah terima kasih Namjoon hyung, fighting!..sekarang yang terakhir, dari..Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka kertas berwarna putih itu dan terkejut dengan isinya.

"benarkah hyung? Hanya ini? Padahal aku berharap lebih, tapi terima kasih hyung, aku mencintaimu!"

 **Blush**

Bagaimana pipi Yoongi tidak bersemu merah saat Jungkook mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' hanya untuknya, sedangkan member lain hanya ucapan 'terima kasih' tanpa embel-embel 'aku mencintaimu'.

Yoongi mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik sweater longgarnya.

.

"ah ini acara puncaknya, siapa yang akan melakukannya duluan?"

"melakukan apa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung sembari tetap memakan buah di cake yang dibuat JImin.

CUP

"aku yang pertama melakukannya" ucap Seokjin bangga lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus aneh dari member termuda itu.

CUP

"aku yang kedua haha" ucap Jimin.

"aku yang ketiga" Hoseok mulai berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang sudah menutupi kedua pipinya.

"ah ini menjengkelkan, kita lewati saja acara yang ini"

"tidak ada penolakan, maknae"

Jimin dan Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jungkook dan membiarkan Hoseok dan Namjoon mencium kedua pipi Jungkook.

"giliranku" ucap Taehyung dan segera mencium pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap-usap kedua pipinya lalu merasa geli dengan sikap hyung nya.

"yang terakhir, Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kesini? Menjauhlah! Aku tau kau tidak suka dicium kan? jadi lebih baik pergilah, lagipula aku benci melakukannya".

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Yoongi tajam.

"aku juga tidak berniat untuk dicium olehmu, hyung" Jungkook mengerling pada Yoongi sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkannya.

"mereka berdua mempunyai acara mereka sendiri, Taehyung-ah" bisik Jimin pada Taehyung yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

.

.

Yoongi melarikan diri dari acara diruang tengah menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Laki-laki itu mengamati boneka kumamonnya yang masih memegang bunga mawar merah dan kotak berwarna hitam.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya kesal lalu memejamkan matanya.

Satu jam, dua jam, hingga tiga jam lamanya ia tidak sadar ketiduran diruangannya.

Laki-laki itu menegakkan badannya lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jarum pendek diantara angka duabelas dan satu.

Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil kotak dan bunga mawar lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Sesaat ia keluar ruangan, badannya terpaku melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk berkutat dengan psp nya dibalik meja makan.

Ia coba berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Kau ingin sakit lagi?"

"oh hyung, aku menunggumu daritadi, kau menghilang ditengah-tengah acara"

Yoongi hanya menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"hadiah coming of age dariku, yang pertama" Yonngi meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dihadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka kotak hitam itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebotol parfum dengan aroma kesukaan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi.

"ini hadiahku yang kedua" Yoongi meletakkan bunga mawar merah yang mulai layu dihadapan Jungkook.

"kenapa layu? Kau tidak ikhlas, hyung?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas lalu berucap, "ya aku tidak ikhlas, wae? Kau marah?".

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

Hening.

Yoongi menegak habis minumannya yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas.

"..hadiahku yang ketiga?"

"kau meminta apa lagi? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi astaga"

"aku meminta hadiah yang sejak tadi aku tunggu darimu, hyung"

"apa yang kau minta Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook berjalan pelan mendekati Yoongi, sesampainya dihadapan Yoongi, Jungkook mengambil gelas yang dipegang Yoongi dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"kau tau maksudku hyung"

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya lembut pada bibir Yoongi, menekan bibirnya pelan sembari tangannya yang memeluk tubuh mungil yang lebih tua. Naluri Yoongi menuntun tangannya untuk melingkar dileher Jungkook sementara pelukan Jungkook semakin menarik pinggang Yoongi hingga menempel padanya.

Pagutan itu harus terpisah karena asupan oksigen yang mereka butuhkan.

Jungkook menunduk menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yoongi, matanya menatap lembut kedalam mata sayu Yoongi.

"aku tidak butuh hadiah-hadiah itu, karena aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih indah dari Tuhan, yaitu kau, hyung"

"happy coming of age, kid!"

"hyung, aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, aku sudah dewasa, jangan panggil aku 'kid' lagi, aku bisa saja menerkammu kapan pun yang kumau, aku sudah legal, ingat itu"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh jangkung Jungkook menjauh.

"jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, kid! Kau tetaplah bocah yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya"

Jungkook menatap punggung Yoongi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

 _'setidaknya kau sangat menggemaskan saat kau kesal'_

 **FIN**

Cuaps author:

Yeeeeaaayyy…it's end!

Absurd ya?

Aku juga mikir gitu kok, aku aja mikir dua kali mau dipost apa enggak nih ff.

Makasih banget buat yang udah favorite, follow, dan review di ff aku sebelum2nya. Thank you so much.

Fanfic ini pun cuma iseng buat ngerayain uri kookie yang udah legal(?) yeeaay.

Ini beneran deh, fanfic nya absurd, alurnya kecepetan+maksa banget, pake telat pula :'v coming of age day kan udah beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi baru aku post sekarang heuheu.

OK, kkeut! Last,

Mind to review?


End file.
